Sembunyi
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Air mataku selalu tertahan ketika melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi untuk yang terakhir.. aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi-Ketika kau menghilangkan semua ingatan tentang kita.. HUNKAI! Sad! huee..


**Sembunyi**

**Jreng-Jreng.. aku datang membawa ff yang menyeihkan ..**

**bukannya nerusin ff lain malah bikin short ff ini.. yaudah, silakan baca..**

Sehun x Kai

**Pair: **

Hunkai: Sehun seme – Kai uke

KaiSoo: Kai seme – DO uke

SuDO: Suho seme – DO uke

**Summary: **

Kai adalah teman Sehun, Kai sangat mencintai kakak Sehun yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau yang sering dipanggil DO.

DO adalah namja manis imut yang pintar dan pandai memasak, DO juga menyukai Kai. Sehun selama ini menjadi teman Kai merasa sesuatu yang perih dihatinya sejak mengetahui perasaan Kai pada kakak kandungnya itu.

Sehun ternyata juga menyukai Kai. Sehun menutupi perasaannya dengan senyuman palsunya tiap kai membicarakan DO didepannya.

Tapi.. saat itu DO selingkuh dengan Suho, teman kuliahnya. Hanya Sehun yang tahu karena Suho sering berkunjung kerumah.

Kai dan Sehun yang masih kelas 2 SHS, jadi Kai tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulan DO kekasihnya saat kuliah.

Kai menyadarinya kemudian Kai merasa hidupnya tidak berwarna lagi.. ia tak pernah melirik malaikat putih tampan disampingnya yang setia..

Sehun.. yang selalu menggenggam tangannya saat dirinya hilang..

Story Is Begin

.

.

.

Lets Read..

This is Sad FF

.

.

.

My frist sad FF

.

.

.

And I hate to write other sad story again

.

.

HUNKAI

.

.

**HIDING**

**.**

**.**

**SEMBUNYI**

**/**

**Siang hari dikamar Kai..**

"Kai, jangan ganggu, atau aku berubah fikiran untuk tidak lagi mengerjakan PRmu yang selalu kau anggap remeh ini" Sehun sedang menyalin tugasnya kedalam buku tugas milik Kai. Kai memang selalu malas untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah.

"Tapi aku ingin memelukmu Hunnie~" Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang dengan manja. Ia rebahkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kai menampilkan senyuman tampannya yang tak dapat dilihat Kai.

"Kai, habis ini kau mau kemana?" Sehun membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kai. Tangan Kai masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun sehingga wajah mereka amat dekat.

"Ten tusaja kerumahmu, aku sangat lapar, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku harus makan masakan Kyungsoo hyung tercantikmu itu" Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

Lalu berjalan cepat mengambil jaket dibelakang pintu dan mengenakannya asal.

"Hm.." Sehun menampilkan wajah dinginnya lagi sekarang.

Kai yang memandang wajah Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ayolah Hunnie, nanti aku traktir choco buble tea kesukaanmu kalau kau mau mengantarku menemui Kyungsoo hyung dan memakan masakannya.." Kai membujuk Sehun.

"Janji?" Sehun berjalan antusias kearah Kai yang sudah diluar pintu kamar.

"Aku janji Sehunnie" Kai menampilkan aegyo super imutnya. Membuat Sehun dan bahkan semua orang akan berkata iya.

"Baiklah, kajja" Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Kai erat dan menuruni tangga kemudian Kai berpamitan pada kepala maid rumahnya untuk pergi kerumah Sehun.

Kai sendiri wajahnya amat memerah karena genggaman tangan Sehun yang erat dan hangat. **Kai suka**. Selalu Sehun memberinya setuhan hangat yang disukainya.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, **Sehun tak bisa jauh dari Kai**, tapi entah dengan Kai sendiri. Sehun tak mau ambil pusing, ia tak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri, yang penting **asal Kai tak meninggalkannya** Sehun sudah merasa bahagia.

Bahagia selalu menjadi orang yang ada dalam mata Kai **meski tidak ada dalam hati Kai..**

**-Sembunyi-**

**At Sehun house..**

"Morning Kyungsoo hyung.." Kai memeluk DO dari belakang. DO sedikit terlonjak karena Kai memeluknya saat ia sedang mengaduk adonannya.

Sehun hanya menatap jengah keduanya kemudian berjalan mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan santai sambil mengawasi gerak gerik Kai yang mencurigakan itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung sedang masak apa?" Kai mengeluarkan suara halusnya hanya untuk DO. Sehun sendiri belum pernah dipanggil selembut itu. Sehun merasa Kai benar-benar pilih kasih.

Kini Sehun berjalan menuju meja dapur dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Tangan Sehun mengambil sebutir apel merah kemudian mengupasnya dengan pisau buah **hati-hati**.

"Aku sedang membuat kue brownies Kai" DO berjalan memasukkan adonannya kedalam oven.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya Kyungsoo hyung?" Kai memandangi adonan yang mulai mengembang.

"Tentu saja, makanlah bersama Sehun nanti ne?" DO memandang Kai sekilas membuat Kai membeku.

"N.. ne.. hyung.. aku akan memakannya dengan.. MWO? Ani hyung! Aku akan memakan buatanmu itu sendiri! Aku tidak mau membagi masakan terenakmu itu dengan siapapun termasuk dengan si cadel itu!" Kai menunjuk Sehun yang sedang mengupas apel merah dengan **asal**.

"Ya, Kkamjong kau jangan banyak-banyak makan brownies, nanti kulitmu tambah brown!" Sehun meledek Kai karena tak sudi dirinya dipanggil cadel.

"Yak! Terserah aku! Aku ingin dan hanya makan masakan Kyungsoo hyung!" Kai memeluk pinggang DO lagi.

"Haish! Terserah!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kesal keluar dapur.

Apel merah yang belum selesai dikupasnya ia tinggalkan begitusaja di meja dapur sengan meninggalkan **warna merah yang kontras dengan permukaan putih apel yang sudah dikupas.. **

**darah…**

**darah tangan Sehun** yang menggenggam erat pisau tajam yang digunakan untuk mengupas.

Tanpa Kai sadari, **tetesan darah** Sehun sudah banyak dimeja **menggenangi** bagian bawah apel..

dan **menetes disepanjang jalan** yang dilalui Sehun menuju taman belakang rumah.

**-Sembunyi-**

**Sore..**

"Hyung, aku makan ya?" Kai memandang kue brownies didepannya yang sudah dihiasi krim vanilla dan beberapa tatanan strawberry dan blueberry diatasnya menambah kesan indah dan enak kue buatan DO tersebut.

"Tentu, habiskan ne" DO tersenyum manis kearah Kai. Kai yang diberi senyuman semanis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

Saat itu DO menyadari dirinya **menyukai** Kai. Dan berharap kai juga **menyukai**nya.

**Menyukai**nya..

**Hanya** menyukainya..

**Bukan mencintainya**..

DO amat gemas saat melihat Kai memakan dengan lahap kue buatannya. Ia amat suka saat Kai dengan wajah imutnya memakan dengan hikmat semua masakannya.

"Apa enak Kai?" DO mengelus tangan Kai.

"Eh, hm! Tentu saja Kyungsoo hyung! Masakanmu adalah yang terbaik hyung! Aku akan selalu menjadi orang pertama memakan masakanmu hyung! Hehe" Kai menggenggam tangan DO sehingga membuat semburat merah diwajah DO.

"Janji?" DO memandang dengan mata puppynya.

"tentu, janji!" Kai tersenyum sangat tampan kemudian mengecup dahi DO tulus. DO yang dicium kemudian memeluk tubuh Kai. Kaipun membalas pelukannya.

DO dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai.

Hangat.. pelukan Kai hangat, dan DO **suka** itu,

"**Johae** Kai" DO berkata dengan lembut.

"Nado Kyungsoo hyung" Kai mempererat pelukannya.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang masing-masing rasakan dengan kedekatan mereka yang begitu mesra.

**Mereka tak menyadari**..

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan kullit seputih dan sehalus porselen dengan wajah tampan berdiri diambang pintu memandang sendu kearah keduanya.

**Sehun. **

memandang dengan raut **terluka**, hatinya **perih** tiap memperhatikan Kai dan kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman diakhir pelukan mereka.

Sehun sudah **hapal **itu karena kegiatan Kai dan DO sudah dilakukan sejak Kai SMP.

Sejak mereka resmi jadian, dan sejak itu Sehun selalu **terluka **entah mengapa..

**-Sembunyi-**

**Perih.. Kai.. **

**Perih..**

Itu yang selalu Sehun teriakkan dalam hatinya..

Sehun **memejamkan matanya** ketika pemandangan yang terpampang dimatanya adalah Kai yang dengan lembutnya menjamah tubuh kakaknya. Memeluk posesif pinggang DO dan merematnya pelan kemudian bibir dan lidah Kai sibuk berada dileher DO.

Setiap hari tak ada yang tak berakhir seperti ini. Selalu ada tanda baru tiap harinya dileher kakaknya itu, dan DO hanya tersipu tiap Sehun bertanya hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Dan Kai hanya berdehem tak kalah malu.

Sehun benci itu..

sehun benci kedekatan kakaknya dengan Kai..

Sehun benci Kai yang mencintai DO..

Sehun benci DO yang tidak tahu umur memacari Kai yang masih SMA kelas 2..

Sehun benci..

Sehun **lebih benci dan sangat amat benci pada dirinya..**

yang **dengan bodohnya mencintai Kim Jong In..**

Mencintai teman baiknya yang **manis** itu..

Memendam cinta pada Kai **sejak taman kanak-kanak..**

Mencintai namja yang berstatus seme dan **berharap namja itu menjadi ukenya..**

Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan **tak pernah melihatnya..**

**Membiarkan hatinya terluka** tiap melihat pemandangan seperti itu didepannya..

Sehun beranjak dari sana, ia terdiam dan duduk memandang langit malam yang tanpa bintang.. airmatanya hampir menetes saat ia memejamkan matanya..

**Sakit.. sakit sekali.. perih sekali..**

**-Sembunyi-**

"Jangan melamun hanya karena kau tak dapat brownies.. dasar sok galau.." Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

Segera Sehun menghapus airmatanya yang menggenangi matanya dengan kasar.

Untung Kai tak melihat air matanya karena matahari mulai redup.

"Aku tidak melamun hanya karena memperebutkan makanan konyol itu, bodoh!" Sehun memandang sengit kearah Kai.

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa masak seenak Kyungsoo hyung kok, jangan sok kau Sehunnie" Kai memandang tajam Sehun.

Sehun mendengar itu seakan **hatinya benar benar ditindas habis**.

Segera ia palingkan wajahnya sebelum Kai melihat airmatanya menggenang lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu Hunnie, ini sudah malam. Dah…" Kai beranjak dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun untuk berpamitan pada DO.

**Kai meninggalkan Sehun** begitusaja di taman belakang tanpa bersalaman atau sekedar memintamaaf. Setelah langkah Kai menjauh dan terdengar suara pintu belakang taman tertutup, barulah Sehun memandang lurus kedepan, kemudian kepalanya menengadah memandangi langit kelam yang tanpa bintang itu lagi, airmatanya makin menggenang, tapi Sehun masih mempertahankan air matanya **agar tidak jatuh**.

**-Sembunyi-**

Ini **tidak adil** baginya..

Bukankah ini **terlalu menyakitkan ?**

Ingin ia hilangkan dan buang yang namanya hati dalam dirinya..

Agar ia tak merasakan sakit yang dalam ini..

**Sakit yang mematikannya**.

**Bertahan.. **

Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun Sehun bertahan karena sikap Kai.

Kai selalu **perhatian** pada DO,

Kai yang **mencium bibir** DO,

Kai yang **memeluk posesif** tubuh DO,

Kai yang selalu **bersuara lembut** pada DO,

Kai yang selalu **menanyakan keseharian** DO padanya,

Kai yang selalu minta **ditemani untuk bertemu** DO,

Kai yang seenak jidatnya **bermesraan** dengan DO

**Didepan matanya..**

"Kau bahkan lupa.. kau lupa selalu lupa janjimu padaku tiap kau sudah bersama DO hyung.." mata Sehun menerawang jauh.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa getir.

Kai melupakan janjinya untuk membeli bubble tea bersama.

Mata Sehun hanya memandang kosong langit malam itu.

**-Sembunyi-**

**Hari berikutnya… Malamnya..**

"Ah, Suho hyung masuklah.." DO terlihat **malu malu** saat mempersilakan Suho masuk kerumah. Orangtua Sehun dan DO sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan karena pekerjaan mereka, sehingga rumah agak lenggang dan hanya dipenuhi para maid.

"Ne, terimakasih Soo" Suho kemudian masuk dan duduk diruang tamu depan.

"Aku siapkan minuman dulu ne" DO berjalan masuk menuju dapur yang agak jauh dibelakang.

Sehun baru pulang dari les gitarnya membuka pintu rumah.

Sehun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, dengan menenteng gitarnya.

"Oh, Suho hyung, kapan kemari?" Sehun tersenyum ramah kemudian berjalan dan **sekedar **duduk sebentar disofa **menemani** Suho.

"Barusaja kok Sehun. oh ya, kenapa baru pulang? Biasanya bareng Kai kalau pulang" Suho bertanya pada Sehun hanya **sekedar basa-basi**.

**Pendekatan** pada calon adik ipar. Uh,, Sehun sudah **muak** pada wajah malaikat menyebalkan didepannya ini, senyum yang membuat DO luluh dan menyukainya.

**Sialan Brengsek **

Adalah nama Suho dipikiran Sehun sekarang.

Sudah **dua tahun DO berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Suho**, Suho juga **mau-maunya** dijadikan simpanan oleh hyungnya itu!

dan lebih lagi DO sempat curhat pada Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa **akan memutuskan Kai secepatnya**, tapi apa? **Mana buktinya?!**

Sudah **dua tahun** dan DO masih **belum** mengatakannya pada Kai?

**Sehun POV**

**Kurangajar semuanya!**

"Ini aku ada les gitar.. kalau Kai, dia katanya mengantar eomanya kebandara" aku menjawab dengan seramah mungkin **menutupi aura membunuhku**.

"Begitu, tumben saja kalian tidak bersama, hehe" Suho tersenyum garing.

**Memuakkan!**

"Kai kan bersamaku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung" aku tersenyum **palsu** lagi tapi kulihat dengan jelas guratan cemburu diwajah angelic yang ingin kuhancurkan itu.

"O..oh.. begitu." Ia tersenyum **palsu**.

**Cih! Dasar tua tak tahu diri!**

"Sehun sudah pulang? Cepat ganti bajumu dan makan malam bersama didapur, hyung dan Suho hyung akan menunggumu" DO hyung menampakkan dirinya.

Ditangannya sudah ada nampan dengan dua gelas orange juice.

"Ah, hyung, Sehun sudah makan diluar tadi, hyung makan dengan Suho hyung saja. Suho hyung, aku permisi" kutundukkan tubuhku hanya sekedar menghormati situa didepanku ini kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

**Sehun POV end**

**-Sembunyi-**

**At kitchen..**

"Aaah.. Suho hyuung… faster.. eeungh.. aah.." suara desahan DO menggema sampai kekamar Sehun yang berada dilantai dua.

Suho makin brutal menjajahi dio. Mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Itu selalu terjadi hampir setiap malam.

Dan Sehun dengan segala kekuatannya harus meredam kemarahannya yang memuncak tiap mendengar desahan hyungnya itu.

Ia benci DO,

Ia benci hyungnya yang **selingkuh **

Ia benci hyungnya yang **menyia-nyiakan** cinta Kai yang tulus.

Ia benci hyungnya yang begitu **murahan** yang **selalu rela** dan mau dimasuki tiap malam oleh senior fakultasnya yang bernama Kim Jonmyeon atau Suho itu.

Suho selalu datang pada malam hari **setelah DO menelfon** bahwa Kai sudah pulang.

Selalu datang pada sore hari dan **berbohong pada Kai** dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan membawa DO ke apatermennya untuk melakukan hubungan intim hingga subuh barulah Suho mengembalikan DO kerumah.

Dan sering dengan **nekat**nya mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya didapur saat Kai tengah fokus bermain game didalam kamar Sehun.

Sehun dengan terpaksa memasangkan earphone agar Kai tak mendengar desahan hyungnya yang memuakkan itu.

Hingga kini Kai tidak tahu hubungan jauh yang Suho dan DO lakukan **sampai sekarang**.

Sehun dengan kesalnya memasang earphone dan menyalakan volume terkeras dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebalnya.

**-Sembunyi-**

**KRIEEET.. **

seseorang membuka pintu belakang dekat dapur dan langsung menuju dapur. Tangannya menggenggam erat karangan bunga mawar merah yang masih segar dan harum.

Senyumannya yang indah menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun.

"DO hyung ini bunga untuk.." suara anak itu berhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang terpantul dimatanya.

DO.. kekasihnya sedang berhubungan intim dengan orang lain..

"Ka.. Kai.. ini.." DO berwajah tegang sekarang. Suho menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang memompa DO.

Tubuh DO dan Suho tanpa sehelai benangpun sudah dapat menggambarkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi termasuk milik Suho yang masih berada didalam DO.

"…" Kai mematung. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu membatu seketika.

"Kai.. aku bisa menjelaskan.." DO berusaha berkata dengan ragu.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan DO" Kai berlari begitusaja keluar dari rumah Sehun.

Ia berlari kencang menuju rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sehun.

**-Sembunyi-**

"Kurasa hari ini cukup Suho hyung.. mian.." Suho mengerti dengan maksud DO.

"Baiklah Soo.. tapi kau memilihku kan?" Suho menatap mata DO penuh harap.

"**Tentu.. aku akan memutuskannya besok** Suho hyung.." DO kemudian terisak dalam pelukan Suho.

Malam itu Suho menginap dirumah Sehun. tidur dikamar DO sambil memeluk DO yang menangis hingga keduanya terlelap.

"**Sialan.. semuanya sialan!**" Sehun mengumpat marah.

Ia **mendengar** semuanya.

Ia **tahu** semua kejadiannya.

Akhirnya Kai tahu juga **perselingkuhan DO**.

Sehun senang tapi Sehun juga marah.. **Kai telah tersakiti**..

Malam itu Sehun **merasa ingin mati.**

Ia **tak rela** Kai tersakiti.. sangat **tak rela**. Ia benci hyungnya itu.

**-Sembunyi-**

**Di taman belakang rumah Sehun..**

Disana terlihat Sehun dan Kai duduk dikursi putih taman. Kursi milik Sehun.

keduanya terdiam.

Kai mengacuhkan Sehun seminggu ini.

Kai menjawab asal perkataan Sehun.

Dan kini kebalikannya..

Biasanya Kai yang membujuk Sehun untuk kerumah Sehun,

Sekarang Sehunlah yang mengajak Kai kerumahnya dengan segala usaha dan akhirnya Kai mau juga.

Tapi kai masih diam hingga sekarang.

"Sehun, bisa kau pergi sebentar? Hyung ingin bicara dengan Kai" DO mendekat dang berujar lembut pada Sehun.

"Ne, aku akan kedapur mengambil air putih dulu" Sehun beranjak menuju dapur. Dari dapur ia mengamati hyungnya dan Kai.

**-Sembunyi-**

"Kai, maaf untuk waktu itu.." DO duduk disamping Kai, di tempat Sehun duduk tadi.

Kai masih terdiam, tak mau menjawab perkataan DO.

DO pun menghela nafasnya.

"Mian, aku sudah tak memiliki rasa apapun padamu Kai. Aku ingin putus sekarang" DO beranjak dari kursi, namun..

**GREP! **

Kai memegang erat pergelangan tangan DO.

**-Sembunyi-**

"Sejak kapan?" Kai bertanya dengan dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi poni hitam legam rambutnya yang wangi dan lembut.

Sesekali rambut itu berkibar dihembus angin sore.

"**Dua tahun lalu**" DO berujar dengan lirih.

DO mengungkapkan berapa lama pengkhianatannya itu.

Penghianatan yang amat lama.

Apa kau tahu rasanya diduakan selama itu?

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

Tapi tangan Kai masih setia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan DO.

**-Sembunyi-**

"**Kembalilah**.. aku akan **beri kesempatan**.. **kembali kepelukanku**.." Kai merasa **hina** sekarang.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup hidup tanpa DO.

**DO yang menghianatinya** tapi dirinya memberi kesempatan.

Biarlah! **Ia memang budak cinta**!

"Mian. Aku tidak bisa Kai. Lupakan aku, carilah yang lebih baik dariku. Hubungan kita selesai Kai" DO menyentak tangannya sehingga genggaman Kai lepas.

**GREP! **

Kai memeluk DO dari belakang dengan erat.

Takut DO pergi darinya.

"Lepas Kai!" DO terisak sekarang.

"Jebal hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku, kembali padaku, kita mulai dari awal, aku akan lebih menyayangimu hyung" Kai menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas!" DO memberontak dalam pelukan Kai tapi Kai makin erat.

**PLAAAAKKKK!**

DO menampar kuat pipi Kai. Seketika mata Kai membulat.

Pelukannya lepas seketika.

Tengannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan DO.

"K.. Kai.. aku tidak bermaksud.." DO menutup mulutnya. Ia shock. Ia tak menyangka menampar Kai dengan kerasnya.

Kai langsung berlari masuk kerumah dan keluar rumah Sehun berlari masuk menuju rumahnya dan dikuncinya rapat-rapat seluruh pintu dirumahnya.

Sehun kini memandang hampa taman lewat jendela dapur.

Sehun **melihat** seluruh kejadiannya.

Hyungnya sudah berlari keluar rumah..

**bukan.. **

**bukan mengejar Kai, **

tapi menaiki taksi untuk **pergi keapatermen Suho**.

Tangan Sehun kini mengalirkan **cairan merah pekat**.

Pecahan kaca berada didalam wastafel dibawah tangannya..

Kaca gelas yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil air tadi.. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas hingga ia pecahkan dan beberapa pecahannya meggores dan **tertanam dalam** tangan putihnya.

**Sakit? **

**Hatinya lebih sakit** melihat adegan tadi..

**-Sembunyi-**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian..**

"selamat DO." Kai menyalami DO dalam acara pernikahan DO dengan Suho.

Sehun memandang mata Kai yang masih penuh luka disana.

Pernikahan Suho dan DO berlangsung setelah kelulusan Sehun dan Kai.

"Sama-sama" DO tersenyum pada Kai.

Kai langsung berlalu keluar dari ruangan resepsi itu.

Sehun memilih untuk tidur diruangan khusus. Mata Sehun terpejam, perlahan mimpi **membawanya keluar dari hidupnya yang menyakitkan hatinya**.

**-Sembunyi-**

Kaki Kai dengan gontai berjalan diatas zebra cross. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja dan jas rapih terlihat amat tampan namun pandangan dan hatinya kosong. Pandangan kagum orang-orang yang mengagumi betapa rupawan dan manisnya wajahnya itu tak diindahkannya.

Kakinya terus menuntunnya entah kemana.

Ia masih ditengah jalan.

Langkahnya yang lambat membuat traffic lamp **tak menunggunya**.

Hanya Kai yang masih ditengah jalan dan..

BRRRRUAAAKHH!

Tubuh Kai terpental cukup jauh, ia tertabrak sebuah truck besar pembawa bahan bangunan.

Kai tak sadarkan diri. Matanya tertutup perlahan. Dan tubuhnya sudah dikerubungi orang-orang yang memandangnya iba hingga para petugas membawanya dengan ambulan menuju rumah sakit.

**-Sembunyi-**

**Sudah dua tahun berlalu..**

"Kkamjong.. ini makanlah, aku membuatkanmu bulgogi, ayo buka mulutmu aaa…." tangan putih itu menyuapkan bulgogi pada Kai.

Kai hanya memakan dengan pandangan berbinar pada orang yang menyuapinya.

"Sehun kenapa disini? Tidak kerja?" Kai memandang Sehun raut bingung yang cute.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja Kai. Sehun ingin menemani Kai. Kata umma, Kai tak mau makan makanya aku masak ini untuk Kai" Sehun tersenyum tampan pada Kai.

Membuat Kai membalas senyumnya dengan sangat manis.

"Tapi Sehun dan Kai kan baru berteman 5 bulan yang lalu, kenapa Sehun sangat baik pada Kai?" Kai bertanya dengan polosnya,

"Aku ambil air putih untuk Kai dulu. Tunggu ne" Sehun beranjak keluar kamar yang berukuran 3x4 meter itu.

Ruangan dengan selang oksigen dan infus serta bau antiseptic yang sangat menyeruak itu. Semenjak kejadian tabrakan itu..

Kai tidak bisa menjadi normal lagi, jantungnya lemah, dan kai harus **kehilangan ingatannya**.

Termasuk..

Kehilangan **ingatan mengenai Sehun**..

Mengenai **kedekatan** mereka yang terjalin sejak kecil..

**Hilang..**

**-Sembunyi-**

"HIKS.. HIKS.." tubuh Sehun ambruk luar dipintu kamar rumah sakit Kai. Tubuhnya memeluk lututnya.

Pundaknya bergetar, airmata itu **akhirnya lolos** begitu deras untuk **menangisi hatinya..**

**Menangisi** Kai..

**Menangisi **cintanya..

**Menangisi** orang tercintanya..

Menangisi **betapa bodoh cintanya..**

**-Sembunyi-**

**..END..**

Sial! Ini FF bikin aku nangis sendiri ngetiknya..

Miris banget Sehun disini..

Coba deh baca ulang dan menghayati menjadi diri Sehun..

Gak bakal kebayang..

Sambil dengerin lagunya Geisha-Sembunyi..

Aku merasa gak mau bikin FF sad lagi..

Review jangan lupa..

Thanks udah mau baca.. hiks-hiks.. :'(


End file.
